Caroline's Revenge
by Karoline0822
Summary: It is the beginning of Season 4. Tyler is back & Klaus is back in his own body and Caroline just found out about the switch. She is upset and very confused about her feelings for Klaus now. The one thing she is not confused about is that Klaus toyed with her for those 2 weeks and she is going to find a way to get even. Will she find herself falling deeper in love. I do not own TVD.


This is my first story. I am trying to improve my creative writing skills. I am really terrible at it and have made a commitment to improve in this area. Klaus and Caroline are my favorite TVD couple and thought this would be a good place to start. Any suggestions would be appreciated, especially with dialogue and flow, I so struggle in those areas. Thank you for reading.

I do not own TVD or any of the characters or settings.

I sat in my room still fuming at the fact that for the last 2 weeks I have been fooled into believing my boyfriend had matured, became overly romantic, and actually listened to my hopes, my dreams, and my desires. Hmph! was all I could verbalize as _I stomped _my feet on my hard bedroom floor about 10 times. I know I am acting like a toddler, but at the moment I just don't care! Klaus, the one and only original ass had slithered his way into my boyfriend's body and I think maybe, has now slithered his way into my heart too. There is no way I can ever admit the latter to anyone ever, or everyone I know would turn on me. I have to find a way to make sense of all of this, but I am processing so many emotions right now that I don't really even know where to start at. I guess let's start with, I am mad, I am so mad, and I am embarrassed, and if I am being totally honest, I Caroline Forbes am truly heartbroken. I feel like the biggest fool in the world, why did I not see it? Did I honestly not notice Tyler's new affinity to the endearments love and sweetheart instead of his usual babe? The worst of this is I cannot talk to either of my best friends about this. Certainly not Bonnie – the witch Bennett, I can think of another word to call her right now that rhymes with witch. I am still in shock that she was the one who lied to me and betrayed me the most. I guess I can understand her motivation to switch the bodies, you know save all of her friends. Don't get me wrong, I am truly grateful that she saved us all. My problem is she chose to sit back and watch from the sidelines as Klaus assumed Tyler's identity and made an absolute fool of me. It is seriously too much! Way too much! Unfortunately, I can't talk to Elena either; she is in the middle of her transition, with both Salvatore's hanging all over her trying to "help" her. Horrifically, I am at a loss here; I have no one to help me sort through all of this, so I guess I am on my own here with no one to lean on.

As I was contemplating this situation, I heard the loud melody of the doorbell. Hmph, who could be here at almost midnight? I swear if Klaus has the nerve to show up here, I will just scream!

As I walk to the door I see Tyler standing on the other side looking through the glass pane at me. My stomach begins to get queasy, sadly I don't know if I can even face him. I feel so guilty about the last 2 weeks and how I fell for the wrong guy. Then we have the fact that he is fully aware that I am an idiot and didn't know it wasn't him in his own body. Could I be a crappier girlfriend?

Tyler spoke out on the other side of my front door "Hey Care, Can I come in?"

"Of, course Tyler . You know you have already been invited in?" I replied trying to sound as natural as I could as I opened the front door. Yea, but I know you are pretty wierded out by the whole body switch situation and I want to take it easy and not cause you any more stress babe.

I know his intentions are good, but wierded out is not the way I would describe being toyed with by Klaus for two weeks, but I guess if one wanted to minimalize it "wierded out" would do. "Yea, I am pretty frickin upset Tyler, what do you expect, I thought he was you."

Then standing there I watched as Tyler's eyes triple in size and in a panicked voice he shouted out "you didn't sleep with him though, right Care?" Jesus, is that all guys think about? "No Tyler, I didn't sleep with Klaus when he was in your body." I replied with the most sincere voice I could muster trying to hide the annoyance in my voice. "Oh, I am so glad to hear it Care, can you imagine, how weird would that would have been?" That was it, I couldn't take it anymore; his ability to minimize the issue was driving me to the brink of murder. "Tyler! I kissed him; I spent time with him, lots of time with him. For heaven's sake he had his hands on me, he totally pretend to be you! This is more than weird to me!" Tyler then grabbed me and drew me into an embrace, to comfort me "I am sorry Caroline, I am so sorry baby".

I have to admit it felt good to be back in his arms, I needed someone to comfort me and it looks like he is the winner by default. I mean being mad at Tyler would be irrational right? He couldn't help what happened, it is not like he agreed to it, it was forced on him. I was completely lost in my thoughts when I all of the sudden I felt Tyler's lips on my collarbone and then he began kissing up my neck and then he began nibbling on my earlobe. "Oh, Caroline" he whispered, "I have missed you, I have missed us and doing this with you. Oh, I have missed making love to you, I love you so much." OH, my god! I was in total shock, for one, I cannot believe he was just thrown back into his body and he wants sex first thing. Come on, maybe a little conversation, maybe try and find out how I feel about all of this drama and maybe find out exactly what all happened with TylerKlaus. Then secondly, and much more serious is that I am not feeling any spark here, why am I not feeling any spark here? Oh, god this is doing absolutely nothing for me at all. As soon as I regained my brain from the shock, I forcefully pushed him off of me. Tyler then stumbled back and hit my living room wall with a thud. "Care, baby, what's wrong?" "I cannot believe you are asking me that Tyler? I have, wait, no, we have, both been through hell and all you want to do is have sex." " I really think it is time you leave unless you want to get into a fight. His reply to this was a simpl but crappy all the same, ok, fine, be that way! He was then out the door, slamming it so hard the entire house shook. To add to his little fit he just kicked Mrs. Quackers our cute little lawn duck into Mr. Feederspiels yard 2 doors down. Mature Tyler – really mature. My mom is going to be pissed over that duck.

So, here is how it seems to stand at the moment. The guys are back in their own bodies and Tyler wants everything to go back to normal ASAP, for god's sake he tried to get me into bed like 15 minutes after he went back into his own body. The one bright spot here is that I did nothing more than kiss TylerKlaus or there would truly be hell to pay. As I see it, my biggest problem now is that I have fallen head over heels in love with Tyler over these last 2 weeks, I kept thinking how awesome he was being. I thought the near death experience changed him, made him actually appreciate me. The joke would be on me if this wasn't so tragic. All that time I cannot process that it was never with Tyler. Can I actually love Klaus, and if I do, what do I do about? Can anything ever come of it, could I ever trust him now? Look at what he has done to me, to my friends. No, it is impossible, think about it, he spent the last 2 weeks toying with me. I am so angry, this man claims to "fancy me", and exactly what does that entail? Apparently not respect or he would have never played with me like this. The solution here is simple; I will not be anyone's toy. Those days ended with Damon and I am not going back. I forgave Damon, or at least I forgot for the sake of my friends. No, my pride will not allow me to even consider that this time. I will not even think about my feelings towards him until I get even with him for this. I have always regretted not doing this with Damon and regaining some of my pride. So, it is settled, I will get even with Klaus, I will show him I am not some girl, sorry, not some woman; he can toy with and not face any consequences. Now the question is how do I get even with the most powerful hybrid in the world?

.


End file.
